continuacion de MILAGRO IMPOSIBLE
by ALEXANDRE SNIMOS
Summary: continuaremos algunas historias de cristopher


La fiesta de mi vida

_En la noche .mariana no podía dormir, sentía que la pancita se le endurecida y muchas sensaciones._

_Mariana; pensando _ ¿qué me está pasando? ¿Porque tengo la panza dura? ¿Porque no dejó de pensar en ese muchacho?_

_Ella estaba enamorada y se arregló con un vestido plateado, pendientes, Zapatillas Negras, bolsillo. Mariana salió por la ventana y camino en dirección a la fiesta._

_En una mansión de estilo antiguo estaban todos los muchachos que fueron invitados a la fiesta e iban llegando más. Mariana llegó caminando y entro a la mansión donde estaban un monótona de estudiantes universitarios bien arreglados. Mariana continuó caminando buscando a cierto joven llamado frenando. Mariana entró a un salón donde estaban muchos universitarios bailando al ritmo de la música tipo reggaetón y miró a cierto muchacho muy sólo en una pared del salón y la enamorada Mariana se acercó para invitarlo a bailar._

_Mariana; muy sonriente y nerviosa _ Hola frenado._

_Frenado _ Hola Mariana_

_Mariana _ ¿como estas?_

_Frenado _ aburrido y tú ¿como estas?_

_Mariana; aburrida y emocionada _aburrida y ¿no quieres bailar?_

_Frenado; nervioso _ no he bailado desde hace mucho tiempo y no bailó bien._

_Mariana; suplicando _ porfís _

_Frenado sentía lo mismo que Mariana, el también estaba enamorado de Mariana, Y un deseo de estar con ella toda su vida._

_Frenando _ está bien, sólo porti _

_Mariana agarró la mano de frenando y en la pista de baile _

_Hola a todo somos_

_Hola a todos nosotros nos llamamos grupo magnos y les cantaremos un poco de nuestras canciones y esto se llama i wanna party_

_ Mariana y frenando bailaron al ritmo de la samba _

Party in the Ipanema, baby!

I wanna party  
I wanna samba  
i wanna party  
i wanna samba

I wanna party  
And live my life (my life)  
I wanna party (party)  
And fly

I wanna party  
And live my life (my life)  
I wanna party (party)  
And fly

Cause I just want to live my life and party (hey)  
All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)  
Been around the world and I wanna live my life  
In Rio  
Cause in Rio  
In Rio, I realize

I wanna party (party)  
I wanna samba (party)  
I wanna party (party)  
And fly

I'm that samba, samba  
Master, master, master  
Master, master

Who shall sound from my  
ghetto blaster, blaster,  
Blaster, blaster, blaster

You dance fast,  
But I dance faster, faster, faster  
Faster, faster

You're too slow  
You need to catch up  
Both: You can dance, and dance, but I?

I wanna party (party)  
I wanna samba (party)  
I wanna party (party)  
I wanna samba (party)

I wanna party (party)  
And live my life (live my life)  
I wanna party (party)  
And fly

whoa(x8)

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
la ya la ya la ya  
la  
la ya la ya la ya la  
la ya la ya la ya la  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

_Al finalizar mariana no dejaba de sonreír y tampoco de pensar_

_Mariana; pensando _ creo que las chicas tienen razón, si estoy enamorada de frenando _

_**Tengo un pobre corazón que a veces se rompió se apago**__**  
**__**pero nunca se rindió...**__ __**  
**__**Entre estrellas de cartón perdí la ilusión**__ __**  
**__**que llegara un ángel, me levante y que me pida que lo ame...**__ __**  
**__**y de pronto un día de suerte se me hizo conocerte**__ __**  
**__**y te cruzaste en mi camino ahora creo en el destino**__ __**  
**__**tenerte por siempre conmigo**__ __**  
**__**pero mas suerte es quererte tanto**__ __**  
**__**y que tu sientas lo mismo...**__ __****_

_**Dicen que este loco amor no tiene solución**__ __**  
**__**que tu mundo y mi mundo no... (Que tu mundo y mi mundo no)**__ __**  
**__**entre estrellas de cartón perdí la ilusión**__ __**  
**__**que llegara un ángel me levante y que me pida que lo ame**__ _

_**Un milagro imposible **_

_****__**Y de pronto un día de suerte se me hizo conocerte**__ __**  
**__**y te cruzaste en mi camino ahora creo en el destino**__ __**  
**__**tenerte por siempre conmigo... pero más suerte es quererte tanto...**__ __**  
**__**y que tu sientas lo mismo...**__ __****_

_**y de pronto un día de suerte se me hizo conocerte**__ __**  
**__**y te cruzaste en mi camino ahora creo en el destino**__ __**  
**__**tenerte por siempre conmigo**__ __**  
**__**pero mas suerte es quererte tanto (pero más suerte**__ __**  
**__**es quererte tanto)**__ __**  
**__**y que tu sientas lo mismo...**_


End file.
